fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Pretty Cure!
Elemental Pretty Cure! is a new Pretty Cure fanseries created by Yousei A. Sina. Elemental Pretty Cure! will air after the finale of Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! S aired in Japan and will replace the Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! seasons in all. Plot Characters Pretty Cures * Momoko is a lively young girl, who loves nothing more than reading fantisy books. She loves the fought of diving into a magical world of fairies, fighting along with elves until the sun sets. Momoko is a first year middle school student, whose family just moved to this town. Momoko's alter ego is , the red Pretty Cure. * Yukimi is a sporty and outgoing young girl. Her favorite sport is field hockey and despite her usual tomboyish nature, Yukimi is an actual tsundere, who can be rather rude towards others. She is pretty focused on her activities and forgets about studies most of the time. Yukimi's alter ego is , the green Pretty Cure. * Shizuka is a calm and very shy young girl. She is a member of the poetry club and usually writes a poem for every situation she is confrontated with. Shizuka is pretty lonely because she has troubles to get closer to others and become their friends. Shizuka lives at a traditional confectionery store. Shizuka's alter ego is , the blue Pretty Cure. Mascots * A young flower fairy coming from the land Primaire. She is usually seen wearing a litte cherry blossom in her hair. Rosé is a lovely dovely fairy, who loves spending time outsides. She usually ends her sentences with "rose" or "roro". * Olive is a fairy of life coming from the land of Primaire. Olive lives at a small farm close to the main capital of Primaire. He usually wears a small hat over his left ear. Olive is rather closed inside and likes to be alone. He usually ends his sentences with "live" or "riri". * Ms. Skai is a young lady, who watches over the symbols of peace. She is nice but also strict, who likes to take notes on everything. Out of the three fairies, Ms. Skai is the only one who can take a human form. As human, she calls herself . As fairy, she ends her sentences with "mizu" or "susu". Villains * A mythical creature, who appears in legends of Primaire. In the legends, Noir is said to be the prince of light, who was turned to the kingdom of dark and desired to spread the fog of misfortune over the world of harmony. However, it is unknown if Noir really existed or not. * Five Envoys that came to the world of harmony to spread the fog of misfortune. All of the five represent a symbol of sorrow and have their own powers. The five envoys are: ** The envoy of the end, Demise is a pure drama queen. Though he appears as a grown-up man, he seems more like a child or at least to be in Momoko's age. Demise loves fighting more than any of the other envoys and despite his power, is usually in a good mood. ** The envoy of secrets, Engima likes to give the people around her puzzles they have to slove. Despite being their villain, Enigma usually keeps the secrets of humans for herself. Once she heard a secret, the secret can't be spoken anymore. Enigma prefers complicated tests over fighting. ** The envoy of magic, Magic is the most mysterious member of his team. He usually stays for himself, planning and practicing new tricks he can use when attacking the enemies. Magic usually wears a mask that covers the right part of his face and both of his eyes. ** The envoy of power, Force has a big pride. Force sees himself as the most powerful and unbreakable creature of the world. While he likes to show his powers to others more than everything else, he usually attacks out of the shadows, so he could reveal his to force later. ** The last envoy and the envoy of elegance. Grace usually disguises herself as a normal first year middle school school girl. She likes to spend time with Momoko and the others, while she actually seeks for informations on the girls. Grace has long and curly orange hair. * Corbeau's are the monsters that are used by the envoys of misfortune. Corbeaus spread the dust of misfortune when being used. The emblem of Corbeaus resembles a raven. The monsters shout "karasu" when attacking. Support * Ringo is Momoko's older twin brother, who attends the same school. When they were in elementary school, Ringo and Momoko were always together. However, today, the two are more separated than ever. Ringo loves drawing with places, people and other stuff. * Shinku is Momoko's mother, who is the reason her family had to move. Shinku has got a better job in Ayagamaka. She currently works as a florist. * Yoshiro is Momoko's father, who usually holds the house, while his wife is working. Yoshiro used to work as a chef, but due to an injury, he can't work anymore. * Yuna is Yukimi's older sister, who is a middle school third year student. Yuna is student council president and top player of the school's tennis club. * Yukimi's father, who never really appears in the season. He is only mentioned by many people and also admired a lot. It is known that Yukimi's father has made a great fortune by helping others. * Shizuka's mother, who runs a traditional confectionery store in the center of Ayaganaka, her hometown. Aozora is usually busy with the store and can't take care for her family most of times. * Momoko, Yukimi and Shizuka's homeroom teacher. Inazuki-sensei is a relatively young teacher, who still needs to make his own experiences. * Mieko is a first year middle school student and Momoko's class mate. Mieko is the first friend Momoko made when she transferred to this school. Locations * - The primary setting of Elemental Pretty Cure!. The town is set close to the ocean, in the south of Japan. Ayaganaka is sometimes considered as the world of harmony. * - The middle school the three protagonists attend. * - Primaire is the world of the faires. Primaire is the world of peace and appears similar to earth, only that it is inhabitated by faries instead of humans. * - A mythical kingdom appearing in the legends of Primaire. The Kingdom of Dark is considered as the home of the envoys of misfortune. Items * - The Pretty Cures' transformation item, that is blessed with the power of creation. The Tierce Chromas are little square-shaped devices with a big screen, that covers more than 70% of the device. At the side of the device, there are little, white buttons and a pen is attached to the back of the device. To transform, the girls draw the pen and draw a heart on the screen. Their transformation speech is "Pretty Cure, Coulor D'Arc-En-Ciel Power". Trivia References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Elemental Pretty Cure!